Uma Conversa e Muito Sorvete
by MalukaChan
Summary: Puxar o curativo e falar tudo de uma vez era a melhor coisa a se fazer? Estava para descobrir.


Fic pro II Challenge Relâmpago do fórum Ledo Engano

* * *

**Uma Conversa e Muito Sorvete**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Não foi fácil descobrir estar apaixonado por outro homem, muito menos por seu maior rival que infernizou não só a sua vida, durante todos os anos em Hogwarts, mas as de seus melhores amigos, pessoas que estiveram ao seu lado em todos os momentos, bons, maus e terríveis.

Agora ali estava ele, se preparando para revelar seus sentimentos e ainda esperar que além de compreender, seus amigos resolvessem que seu lugar não era no St. Mungus. Apesar de ter certeza de que seria exatamente para lá que seria enviado.

Chamara os amigos para um sorvete, afinal adoçar a vida antes da dura realidade parecia um bom plano, contava ao menos que Ron ficasse com a boca tão cheia que não pudesse gritar muito. Agora enquanto mexia distraidamente em seu pote com a colher, vendo seu sorvete derreter, enquanto seus amigos esperavam o que tinha para falar achava que talvez não tivesse sido sua melhor ideia. Talvez ainda não estivesse pronto para se abrir.

Hermione comia devagar olhando para o amigo, parecia que a coragem que Harry estivera juntando ainda não era suficiente. Olhou para o namorado e sorriu já que ele terminara seu sorvete e perguntava se podia pedir outro. Ron não era um mau amigo, apenas distraído.

Suspirou e tocou na mão do moreno à sua frente.

- Está tudo bem Harry?

O rapaz lhe lançou um olhar cansado antes de largar a colher e desistir do sorvete derretido.

- Tenho algo pra falar para vocês...

- O que é amigo? Pode falar qualquer coisa, sabe disso!

Ron olhava para o amigo com um sorriso lambuzado e voltou a enfiar uma grande porção de sorvete de caramelo com marshmallow na boca.

- Eu estou apaixonado por outro homem!

Pronto. Foi. Melhor arrancar o curativo de uma vez, certo?

Olhou para Hermione que o olhava quieta enquanto Ron mantinha a boca aberta com o sorvete escorrendo por seu queixo.

Ficou em silêncio mantendo sua atenção no pote à sua frente, pensar estava fora de cogitação, apenas esperava as reações de seus amigos para ver se ainda teria amigos depois disso.

- Cara... Não sou eu né? Porque você sabe, eu amo a Mione...

Precisou rir da cara sem graça que o ruivo fazia.

- Não Ron, é outra pessoa. – falou entre o riso.

Ronald parecia aliviado e sorriu sem graça para Hermione que segurou sua mão.

- Harry, você decidiu nos contar porque já esta namorando? – Hermione falou observando.

- Não. Achei que seria melhor falar com vocês antes... Ele nem sabe que gosto dele. Acho...

- É alguém da Grifinória? Não é o Neville né?

A cara de pavor na cara de Ron fez com que a tensão que estivera entre os amigos dispersasse e todos começassem a rir.

- Cara, de onde você tira essas ideias?

Todos riram mais um pouco deixando o nervosismo passar.

- Não é da nossa casa...

- Bom, não sendo nenhum Sonserino por mim esta de boa.

Harry ficou tenso e Hermione notou a mudança do amigo e apertou a mão do namorado lançando um olhar de repreensão, mas o estrago já estava feito.

Voltou seu olhar para o pote novamente e sentia-se o pior amigo da face da terra. Depois que soubessem quem ele era provavelmente não olhariam mais na sua cara. E agora? Melhor falar de uma vez ou mudar de assunto enquanto ainda tinha amigos?

Sentiu sua mão ser acariciada novamente e olhou para a amiga que sorria.

- Então ele é um Sonserino. Não é o fim do mundo.

Ron parecia muito sem graça, mas concordava com a cabeça enquanto focava sua atenção no que restava de sorvete à sua frente.

- Bom, ok, não sendo o Malfoy você pode ficar com quem quiser beleza?

E voltou a comer sem notar o rosto do amigo incendiar em vermelho e Hermione suspirar desalentada.

- Ron já que hoje você resolveu acertar todas vamos jogar na mega sena?

- Na mega quem? – o ruivo olhou para a namorada sem entender nada. – E como assim, acertar todas? Do que você tá falan...

Bastou um olhar para Harry e ver a situação do amigo para que Ronald tivesse uma sincope. Levantou espalmando as mãos na mesa e berrou.

- O MALFOY? SÉRIO HARRY? POR QUÊ?

- Ronald Weasley, sente e fale baixo, por favor.

Hermione sibilava com o namorado olhando em volta e todas as pessoas que os observavam.

Ficaram em silêncio durante um longo tempo, os sorvetes há muito tempo esquecidos. Harry e Ron olhavam para as próprias mãos enquanto Hermione os analisava.

- Harry, você pensou bem sobre isso? Tem certeza de que gosta dele?

O rapaz apenas confirmou com a cabeça sem coragem de olhar para a amiga.

- Depois de tudo que ele fez cara? Todas as vezes que ele foi um imbecil? Tratou a Mione mal, eu, você?

Olhou para o amigo que parecia estar realmente tentando entender e suspirou.

- Não sei como explicar Ron, esses últimos tempos comecei a notar várias outras facetas do Malfoy. Peguei-me analisando a maneira que ele sorri, como ele joga o cabelo pra trás quando está se achando todo, como ele é com os amigos, e principalmente como ele fica vermelho quando me pega olhando pra ele. Quando ele esta pensando ele passa o dedo pela boca, acho que ele nem nota, mas é tão fofo...

- Ok cara, muita informação.

Harry ficou vermelho e olhou para a amiga que parecia triste e Ron sério.

- Você sabe que ele não é boa pessoa, certo?

- Eu sei Ron, mas acho que tem muito mais no Malfoy do que só um menino mimado.

- Só estamos preocupados Harry, ele ainda é o Malfoy e ainda pode ser muito idiota.

Baixou o olhar triste, sabia que eles tinham razão, mas...

Sentiu os dedos de Hermione apertar sua mão chamando sua atenção e ela sorria carinhosa enquanto Ron pegava sua outra mão.

- Desencana cara, afinal somos amigos e com certeza estaremos aqui quando todas as vezes que ele for um idiota.

Era raro, mas Ronald às vezes agia como um ótimo amigo.

Harry sorriu pra os dois apertando suas mãos. Seria difícil, mas enquanto estivesse com seus melhores amigos tudo era possível.

- Mas cara, depois dessa você vai ter que me pagar muito sorvete.

Todos caíram na gargalhada enquanto Ron pedia mais sorvete.

Amava os amigos, e eles provavam mais uma vez que o amor que sentiam por ele superava todas as dificuldades, não importando quão complicadas elas fossem. Ficaram o resto da tarde comendo sorvete e brincando um com o outro. Estavam juntos no final das contas, e isso era tudo que precisava.


End file.
